


Our Bond is Eternal (Just Accept It)

by Kimium



Series: Demon Hinata AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Asahina only appears very briefly as a cameo, Brief slip in memory, Demon! Hinata, Dubious kisses, Forced Relationship, Hinata out of character because you know he's a demon, M/M, One Shot, Part Two, Power Dynamic, Read Part One or you will be confused, Slight Emotional Manipulation, University Student! Nagito, alternate universe - modern AU, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Part Two.As Nagito struggles with the fact his friends have forgotten him, Hinata takes him out grocery shopping and (not so) impromptly to a cafe to solidify the new reality Nagito is living.





	Our Bond is Eternal (Just Accept It)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> I've been super busy but I managed to finish this. I hope you like part two of my Demon! Hinata AU. If you haven't read part one yet I STRONGLY suggest you do. This is a direct continuation of part one so if you don't read part one you'll be confused. I had a ton of fun with this new part. It was rather slower than I thought and a lot less sad or angry, but that's what I like about it. I like the difference in Demon Hinata vs. Demon Komaeda. 
> 
> As always, please be cautious and READ THE TAGS. Your comfort and well being is up to you and only you can take care of yourself! If any of the tags bother you please either be cautious reading this or exit out. Your comfort and well being are important!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day and motivate me. Also, if you want to visit me on my tumblr or leave a message there, you can check my tumblr out right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Hinata didn’t linger around Nagito any longer. He simply gave a smile, a warm one that reeked of friendliness and left the room. Nagito’s world was slamming crookedly and brokenly into place. His mind felt numb and all Nagito wanted to do was curl up in bed and fall back asleep. Maybe this was all some terrible nightmare and he’d wake up with his world back in place. However, Nagito knew that was foolish and naïve. This was his reality now and, in the end, Nagito had no one to blame but himself. That realisation left a sour, bitter taste on Nagito’s tongue and his heart twisted and ached in a way that made every breath feel like a sharp jab to his ribcage, his lungs crushing and bleeding inside. Mistakes were human but this was beyond a mistake. This was the fallout of Nagito’s choice all those years in the hospital room. As the saying went, he had made his bed and now he had to sleep in it.

It didn’t make the crushing of his heart hurt any less.

Wobbling out, Nagito tried his best to exhale and focus. First, his phone. Rummaging Nagito found it on his dresser, just like he always left it, plugged and charged. Grabbing it, he checked the time. It was the next day and morning. He had lost an evening but really in the span of the evening he had lost years. What were hours in comparison?

Hollowly laughing Nagito left his room and went to the kitchen. Coffee and food first. Then he’d get ready like he always did. Routine was best. Heading down the hallway, Nagito walked into the kitchen and saw Hinata at the stove. Coffee was already on, two mugs were set out, one of them Nagito’s favourite mug, and in the pan were eggs. Hinata was cooking the eggs exactly the way Nagito liked them while whistling one of Mioda’s favourite songs. The table was also set, which was something only Nagito liked doing. Hinata even had the windows open just the way Nagito liked them: wide enough that a breeze could ruffle the curtains but not too wide that the sounds from outside were too distracting. Overall, the image was so domestic, perfect, and slammed Nagito with the image of him and Hinata as long time lovers.

“I’m almost finished.” Hinata said as he turned the stove off. “Take a seat, Nagito.”

Swallowing Nagito did as Hinata told him, gingerly sitting in his usual spot. Hinata came over a moment later with the eggs perfectly cooked and toast that Nagito didn’t know he had made. It was toasted just right and had only butter on it, just the way Nagito liked his toast. Too familiar. Too domestic. It was everything and more all at once and the rush hurt Nagito and made his heart flutter at the same time.

“What about you?” Nagito asked as he accepted the plate. It smelt good.

“Demons don’t need to eat.” Hinata told him with ease. “Though we can if we want.” He then stood up and opened the fridge. “I saw that you cut up some watermelon. We best eat that before it gets too mushy. I know you don’t like mushy watermelon.” Hinata added, as though he needed to flaunt his intimate knowledge of Nagito’s preferences and remind Nagito of the situation he was in.

Suddenly Nagito’s stomach twisted harshly and the smell of breakfast made him dizzy. His hand curled tightly into a ball and Nagito wanted to leave, but then Hinata returned with the watermelon and a cup of coffee for Nagito. It was made exactly how Nagito liked his coffee.

Again, too familiar, too domestic. Too much too fast. Nagito felt the room spin.

“Nagito?” Hinata set the bowl of watermelon and the coffee down gently. “Are you feeling all right?” His hand then gently touched Nagito’s face, feeling for a fever. It was exactly how Tsumiki reacted to anyone who looked ill. Her job never left her after all.

It just made Nagito’s heart twist into a bloody pile and his lungs give out. He half leaned into the familiar touch and half leaned away from the unfamiliarity of the face behind the touch.

“I’m fine.” Nagito forced out. Anything to get Hinata’s hand off his head and the familiar (not familiar) action to cease.

“Well, you don’t have a fever.” Hinata pressed his hand to his lip like he was thinking. “Let me know if you don’t feel well today, all right?” He smiled and then sat down, opening the plastic wrap around the bowl. “Watermelon?”

Nagito looked at the pink cubes and shivered a little. He wanted to eat them. He had to eat something. Logic and self-preservation kicked in. If he didn’t eat he’d regret it. Logic won over the queasiness and Nagito nodded.

“Sure. I’d like some.”

Hinata smiled, like somehow this was a personal victory. “Okay. Tell me how much.”

He then scooped out the watermelon and put it on Nagito’s plate. He didn’t even wait for Nagito tell him how much. Hinata put the right amount and then stopped. Nagito tried to ignore the sweet smile on Hinata’s face and focused on his task: eating breakfast. Gingerly he picked up his chopsticks and ate a bit of the watermelon. It was sweet and refreshing. Nagito chewed and swallowed, feeling his stomach contort and groan with the food. A shiver ran down Nagito’s spine and he set the chopsticks down. He couldn’t do this. His stomach was aching and his mind reeling. Everything about this scene was overwhelming him and Nagito wanted to lie down, close his eyes, wish for things to go back to normal. Anything in order to get rid of Hinata and scrub the morning from his memory.

“Nagito?” Hinata was at his side again. “You’re not feeling well, are you?” His tone shifted, sounding like Tsumiki’s professionalism and Mahiru’s slightly worried scolding.

Nagito hissed as Hinata once again touched him. Too familiar. Too soon. “Could you not call me by my first name?” Nagito bit out before regretting. Would Hinata even listen to him? Would this make things worse?

“Okay. Komaeda then.” Hinata said with ease. “Regardless you’re not feeling well.”

Hinata pushed the plate aside without a complaint about Nagito wasting food and gently pulled Nagito up. His touch burned and soothed at the same time. Nagito wanted Hinata to stop touching him and yet keep touching him at the same time. The turmoil made his head spin all the more.

“Go back to bed and rest if you need it.” Hinata sounded so reasonable, so kind. “I’ll clean this up and then make you some tea. You still have some in the cabinets.”

It was unsure if Hinata knew that from stealing all the memories from his friends or because he snooped and checked. Nagito didn’t have the energy to wonder or ask. Instead he let Hinata lead him back to the bedroom. Collapsing into bed, Nagito felt like all his energy was sapped immediately. Curling under the covers, Nagito shivered a little as he tried to feel warm. Hinata left him without a word and shut the lights off. The door closed a moment later and Nagito curled under the covers more. Sleep danced along the edges of his mind and his brain wouldn’t shut off. Everything was swirling out of control and for the first time in years Nagito felt lost. He had no one close to him, just Hinata. Anger or sadness should have hit Nagito but instead his brain was running and trying to catch up with the reality he was stuck in. The energy was exhausting him and reality was effectively put on hold. Closing his eyes, Nagito forced his mind to shut down and tried to sleep regardless of the fact it was morning.

His mind didn’t stop swirling but at least sleep finally hit him with an uneasy force.

~

Nagito woke up feeling drained. His body felt sluggish and his mind mush. Sitting up, he glanced over at his clock. Noon. He had slept for a good few hours. His stomach growled and twisted at the same time, sending mixed messages. Glancing down Nagito was in the process of figuring out if he wanted to risk eating when the door opened and Hinata strolled in. He was holding a small tray with a bowl of something that smelt amazing. Smiling upon seeing him up, Hinata set the tray down on the night stand and sat down. Immediately he gently touched Nagito’s hair, brushing some stray strands aside. Again, too close, too familiar, and to top it all off, too gentle.

“My apologies Komaeda.” Hinata gave a smile that could only be described as sheepish. “I was thinking a while and realised your dizziness could very easily be a by product from me eating your soul. I should have let you rest but instead I pushed you. Forgive me?” He asked.

It was sweet. It was kind. Nagito half wanted Hinata to be cruel to him, make this ordeal easier, but Hinata would never do that. He would never give Nagito a reason to hate him. No, he’d kill Nagito slowly with kindness, with familiarity, with sweetness.

A truly gruesome way to go. Nagito shoved his thoughts away and focused on the tray at the side. A part of him wanted to be cruel to Hinata. If Hinata wasn’t going to crack then Nagito would. He’d be bratty and rude. He’d throw Hinata’s kindness in his face and see how long this domestic horror lasted. Except he couldn’t. Nagito didn’t have the strength. Not when the smell was making his mouth water and his stomach grumble.

“What did you make?” Nagito asked instead.

“I made soup.” Hinata replied, pulling the tray over. “Be careful.”

The soup was a hearty vegetable soup that was homemade. Picking his spoon up, Nagito slowly began to eat. It was divine. Nagito felt like punching and thanking Hinata at the same time. He did neither and continued to drink his soup. Hinata didn’t waste his time with pointless small talk and Nagito hated that he wasn’t giving him fodder to rage over. When he finished the bowl, Hinata just took the tray and pressed a hand to Nagito’s forehead.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

There was no more twisting in his stomach and his mind felt numb, too exhausted to think. Nagito hated how he nodded. Hinata dropped his hand and stepped back. “Well then, want to go out with me? I used up majority of your groceries and I think we need to grocery shop.”

We. Hinata was pluralising the chore. Again. Too familiar, too domestic. Nagito hated it and loved it at the same time. He also hated that it was practical. He couldn’t argue effectively. Besides, he couldn’t mope around the apartment all day.

“Sure.” Nagito said.

“Great. I’ll just wash these and then we can go.” Hinata said with ease.

That easy. Hinata was making this feel so easy and free, like this was something they did regularly. Nagito’s heart ached dully. Standing up, Nagito wished he could feel anything but numbness. Changing was done in a flash and when he was done, Nagito walked out to the kitchen. The dishes were in the drying rack and Hinata was humming to himself as he drained the water. Upon hearing Nagito walk in, Hinata turned and shut the water off.

“I just finished.” Hinata grinned. “You have perfect timing.”

Nagito thickly swallowed (too familiar, too soon) and focused on something else. “Can people even see you? Also, if they can you shouldn’t walk out like that.”

“Like that?” Hinata parroted with a twist of his lips and a smile in his eyes. “You mean looking like a demon?”

Without a word Hinata shifted. There was no other way to describe it. Nagito watched as the air crinkled like a piece of paper being crumpled around Hinata. Layers upon layers of something were revealed, like looking into dark ink with a kaleidoscope. Nagito’s vision blurred for a moment before adjusting. Hinata stood in front of him, just like he had before, but there were no horns curling out of his hair and his legs didn’t look like compressed, alive embers, ash, and ink. Instead, Hinata looked normal with jeans and a button up shirt. The colours were muted but warm and over his arm was a beige jacket. He looked like any other person going out on a spring day.

“Don’t worry people can see me like this so they won’t think you’re talking to yourself.” Hinata then lifted his hand.

Nagito stared at the hand. Hinata sighed and walked over, gently grabbing Nagito’s hand, lacing their fingers together. The touch was warm and the action seamless, like it had been done a thousand time already. Nagito wished the touch burned.

“Let’s go.” Hinata tugged Nagito towards the door.

Stumbling, Nagito didn’t have the energy to argue or try to rip his hand away from Hinata’s. Exiting, Nagito watched as Hinata dug into his pocket and pulled out a spare key, like he had always possessed a copy and locked the door. The action reminded Nagito of Chiaki. He shoved that away.

The grocery store Nagito frequented was close enough to walk to. With the air warm but not too hot, the walk was pleasant. Hinata didn’t let go and as they walked down the street Nagito saw strangers easily mingle with them, like they were just another couple out together. Like Nagito and Hinata had always been a couple.

“Say,” Hinata said as he kept in lead, “let’s take a detour.”

“A detour?” Nagito paused and it caused Hinata to tug a bit too harshly on his hand. Their grip didn’t falter. “Did you lie about wanting to go grocery shopping?”

“What?” Hinata frowned lightly. “No, I didn’t lie. I just thought about wanting coffee and then realised we can’t go to a café after grocery shopping. Some of the things could melt or spoil. So, let’s go to a café first.”

Despite just having some soup and tea earlier, Nagito didn’t really have any reason to protest or an excuse to say no. Sure, going to a café, holding hands with Hinata could look like a date, but Nagito refused to feel like it was a date so it wouldn’t be a date.

“Fine.” Nagito sighed. “Café it is.”

“Excellent.” Hinata squeezed his hand. “I know the place.”

He kept leading them down the street. Nagito stumbled after and wondered if he should talk with Hinata, ask things, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to know anything about Hinata. All Nagito wanted was a barrier between them, a thick wall. So, he kept his mouth shut and tried to focus on where they were going. For a while Nagito couldn’t recognise anything. They were going through a residential area and everything was blurring into a pile of “just another house” when Hinata took a sharp turn to the main street, jolting Nagito’s brain. Upon seeing where they were, Nagito froze and stared.

“Why are we close to the university?” Nagito breathlessly asked before he was hit with another panic. “Wait, I’ve missed class, right? Shit, what day is it today?” He tried to fumble with his phone.

Hinata sighed. “It’s Saturday. You had the move all planned out to fall on the weekend, remember? I even left your phone out and I know you have it and checked it.”

Nagito had only checked how much time he had lost. He had barely paid attention to the finer details of what date it was let alone the actual day. “Oh. Right.” Nagito felt heat fill his cheeks.

“I suppose a lot has happened.” Hinata easily continued. “It’s fine. Let’s just go to the café, okay?”

They crossed the street and walked away from the main campus, towards some bus stops outside of some shops. People were bustling around and soon they were moving through a crowd of people. Hinata kept his grip firm and soon they were in front of a café Nagito had no idea was there. Judging by the signs and the exterior, it was a new café.

“This just opened.” Hinata said with ease, as though he could read Nagito’s mind.

Pushing inside, Nagito was hit with the smell of coffee and baking. A display at the front had all sorts of cakes, cookies, muffins, and bagels on display. The sign up front told of the specials followed by their coffee, tea, and snacks. Another board had a lunch menu with sandwiches, wraps, and soups. Many tables were lined with varying sizes. The floor was hardwood and the lights bright. It felt warm and cozy with a comfortable modern décor. A sign on a podium asked people to wait to be seated. Nagito blinked. It was a sit in type place. No wonder Hinata wanted to go here first.

“For how many?” A waitress asked. Her name tag read “ASAHINA” in English characters.

“Two.” Hinata said with ease.

“Follow me.” Asahina said as she grabbed some menus.

They were lead to a small table tucked in a corner. As Asahina set the menus down she gave a warm smile before leaving. Nagito sat down and quickly opened the menu so he didn’t have to look at Hinata. Their legs, however, were brushing under the table and Nagito hated how it felt like a date. Maybe accepting the café was a bad idea. He should have insisted on grocery shopping only. Grocery shopping was neutral ground. This, this was dating ground. Nagito tried to focus on the menu.

“Hello!” A bright, familiar voice chirped.

Nagito’s mind jerked to a staggering stop. He whipped his head up, heart pounding. There, standing in all her black and neon glory was Mioda. Her hair was out of the signature cones she so fondly adored and instead was tied loosely back. Her piercings on her ears still showed and when she smiled, Nagito saw her lip ring tug a little bit. She was wearing the waiter staff uniform, but Nagito could see her favourite black and neon pink striped stockings. Seeing her sent a harsh jolt through Nagito’s heart. Seeing her stare at him like he was a stranger sent his heart crushing through his rib cage.

“I’m Mioda and I’ll be your server today!” Mioda brightly said. “First off, can I start you with anything to drink?”

Drink. Right. He was at a café. Nagito tried to find his voice, but he couldn’t stop staring at Mioda. His mind was screaming to hug his friend, but his mind was also reeling at the indifference on her face.

“Coffee.” Hinata said for them. “Two coffees please. One with milk and sugar. The other with just sugar.”

Hinata’s voice was calm but Nagito heard something else underneath. Amusement. Forcing his gaze over Nagito saw Hinata’s expression. He had a smile on, one that radiated smugness. Nagito swallowed before feeling a surge of hot rage inside of him. This wasn’t smugness from seeing Nagito’s reaction to Mioda. This was smugness from knowing this would happen. Hinata had planned this. Planned this down to their order and flaunting once again, his knowledge of Nagito’s coffee preferences.

“All right!” Mioda didn’t notice the exchange. “I’ll be back.”

She walked off and immediately Nagito stood up, half leaning over to Hinata. Anger was swelling and it only grew when Hinata didn’t drop the smile.

“You’re an asshole.” Nagito hissed out. “You knew this. You know Ibuki would be here. You brought us here on purpose.”

“Of course, we came here on purpose.” Hinata barely flinched at Nagito’s tone. “I wanted coffee and possibly something to eat. Those muffins looked good…”

“Don’t change the subject.” Nagito snapped. “You knew Ibuki would be here.” He repeated.

Hinata’s lips slipped into a wide smile, filled with glee and happiness. “I did.”

His pain was only amusement and spectacle for Hinata. Nagito felt the rush of humiliation, of heat pouring into his cheeks. Hinata had planned this and Nagito had fallen right into his trap. This was nothing more than amusement for Hinata, to slap Nagito in the face with the fact that, yes, everyone had forgotten about him. All his loved ones, all his friends, his family. It fueled his rage. Nagito tried to not slam his hand on the table as he stood fully up. He wasn’t going to sit around for Hinata’s amusement and satisfaction.

“I’m going.” Nagito told Hinata.

“Going?” Hinata had the audacity to remain calm. “Where to? Certainly, not to talk to Ibuki? I told you no connection will form. Why bother? Just sit here and enjoy a cup of coffee.”

Why did Hinata’s tone make it sound like Nagito was being the unreasonable one? Nagito glared. “You lied to get me out. You have no intention of going grocery shopping. You knew Ibuki was here and you brought me here for your sick amusement. I’m not dealing with your bullshit. I’m leaving. I won’t be your entertainment.”

“Amusement?” Hinata’s smile suddenly dropped, “Entertainment?”

It was like a switch was flipped. Nagito watched as the space around them wrinkled again, this time like a stone dropping into water. Everything felt heavy and suddenly the space was engulfed in a warm sepia tone. Silence suddenly dropped so harshly it almost burned Nagito’s ears. Nagito barely had time to look around, to see if anyone had noticed, when Hinata grabbed him and shoved him backwards, towards an empty table. Nagito fell onto the table, his legs spiralling out against the floor while his back was supported. Hinata was then on top of him, trapping him under. His disguise had fallen and he was back in the suit with the horns and the ember enclosed legs. Hinata was also hot, unbearably hot. The warmth seeped into Nagito’s body, through his clothes and into his skin and bones.

“Listen here, Nagito.” Hinata pulled Nagito up by the collar of his shirt. “While I am amused by this I didn’t come here for a cheap thrill.” His eyes were dark and suddenly they weren’t brown anymore. They were seeping some other colour, a dark red? Nagito couldn’t focus, not when Hinata pulled him closer.

“I came here to prove to you I wasn’t lying. No one remembers you. I didn’t want you making a fool out of yourself and thinking I am a liar. I was being considerate.” Hinata added with a growl.

“Considerate?” Nagito blurted out. “If you really were considerate you’d give me back the years you took.”

“You sold them to me.” Hinata darkly told Nagito. “Don’t cry to me over it. You willingly gave me your years. You have no one to blame but yourself.”

Hinata’s words hit Nagito harshly and his anger temporarily subsided. The truth pierced Nagito and he didn’t have anything to say in return. Hinata was right. He had given it up. Not knowing the conditions didn’t matter in the end. Sure, Hinata had pushed him to make a choice but ultimately Nagito had taken it. He had selfishly wanted to live past childhood and nothing in this world was given for free.

“Aw,” Hinata suddenly cooed, his voice soft and warm. “Are you crying?” It was asked without mockery, but genuine concern.

He was crying? Nagito reached up and touched his face. It was wet. Disgust soon filled him and Nagito hated how he was bouncing around between one extreme emotion to the next. He needed stable ground, but how could he when Hinata had outright admitted he took him to the café to prove a point? How could he when the truth was presented outright to his face? A few more tears leaked and Nagito tried to wipe them away but Hinata grabbed his hand and tugged it aside.

“Oh Nagito.” Hinata muttered. “I know it must be tough, everyone forgetting you, but their feelings aren’t forgotten.” He then pulled Nagito’s hand and rested it on his chest. “Feel that?” Hinata smiled. “They’re right here, inside me.”

Inside him. Nagito’s palm was flush against button up shirt and suit jacket. He couldn’t feel a heartbeat, but he could feel heat. Hinata’s words washed over him and they felt so addictive, so tangible. Nagito wanted to consume them and find comfort in them. His mind agreed. His heart twisted. Nagito felt like he was in limbo.

“You don’t need to trust me right away.” Hinata continued. “We can take this nice and slow Nagito. You can grieve for your losses and mourn them, but you can also make new friends. I won’t stop you.” Hinata gave a beautiful smile. “All I’ll be is here with you, forever.” His smile grew wider, “This is not just our bond, but all of your other bonds.”

Not just their bond, but his bond with his lost friends. Connected forever within Hinata. Nagito wanted to scream that it wasn’t the same, that those bonds were ripped away unfairly but Hinata was leaning in and soon they were kissing again.

Their kiss was warm, light, like the flutter of summer rain. Nagito fell into it. It was so different from his other kisses. This felt slotted in place, filling a hole in his heart he never knew was there. Hinata pressed Nagito into the table and kissed harder, their tongues curling and dancing until all Nagito could do was clutch Hinata. When Hinata finally pulled away Nagito felt weightless and sluggish.

“See?” Hinata asked. “Now let’s have that coffee, okay?”

Why did it feel like he had given somehow into Hinata? Nagito struggled to reach a logical conclusion but his mind felt fuzzy. Without a word of protest, Nagito let Hinata pull him off the table and back to their own table. Something then snapped in the air and soon sound crashed back and movement entered their surroundings. Nagito blinked at the sudden shift and Hinata gave a smile. Hinata was back in a human form.

“I just temporarily shifted time.” Hinata casually said, like it was not a big deal. “No one saw that.”

Before Nagito could respond Mioda came back with their coffees. She set them down on the table and beamed. “Here you go. Sorry for the wait.” She grinned. “Have you had a chance to look at the menu or should I give you more time?”

Her words registered perfectly in Nagito’s mind but all he could do was stare blankly. His heart only slightly ached at Mioda’s indifference and for a moment, a fleeting second, Nagito wondered why he should even feel upset. He then blinked, like he was snapping out of something and flushed. Why would he not feel upset by Mioda not remembering him? What was wrong with him? He wanted Mioda to remember him. They had been friends for so long.

“I think we need more time.” Nagito managed to say.

“All right.” Mioda turned around. “I’ll give you two another few minutes.”

As she bounced off Nagito stared blankly at Mioda’s retreating back. His heart ached properly and things felt right in the world. Turning back to the menu, Nagito tried to decide if he wanted something to eat. When nothing appealed to him, Nagito just sat and drank his coffee. Mioda returned and when Hinata ordered something, Nagito didn’t say anything. He just tried to not stare at Mioda and focused on drinking his coffee in peace.

When they finished (Nagito with his coffee and Hinata with his coffee and a toasted bagel with cream cheese) Hinata took Nagito’s hand in his once again and pulled him out. They walked to the grocery store holding hands and walked through the grocery store holding hands. When Nagito turned his head to inquire why they were still holding hands, Hinata pressed a light kiss to his lips and smiled like a doting, loving boyfriend. Someone coughed behind them and Nagito nearly jumped into the ceiling. Hinata just laughed and tugged them along the aisles. Once they had everything, they paid and left, heading back to Nagito’s apartment.

“So, did you have fun?” Hinata asked as they walked up the stairs.

Nagito frowned. “Grocery shopping isn’t fun.”

“I meant at the café.” Hinata clarified.

Oh, right. Nagito thought back to before their grocery shopping and when they were at the café. The coffee had been good and the atmosphere of the place nice.

“It was a nice café.” Nagito offered.

“Glad to hear.” Hinata smiled. “And the staff?”

“The staff…”

Nagito paused. How had the staff been? He remembered a bright girl leading them to their table and their server. It painfully took Nagito a moment to remember their server was Mioda. He flushed at the blunder and hoped Hinata hadn’t noticed.

“If you’re rubbing the fact Ibuki was there in my face you’re being an ass.” Nagito sighed.

“I’m not.” Hinata laughed. “Just wanted your honest opinion about the place. Purely objective.”

Right. “Well then, if you want my non biased opinion, the staff was good too.” Nagito told him. “There. I’m putting our groceries away.”

“Go right ahead.” Hinata stepped aside.

Nagito grabbed the bags and opened the fridge. As he turned to put the groceries away he thought he saw a smile dance on Hinata’s lips, but then it was gone and he was busy putting things away.

Unknown to Nagito, the smile remained on Hinata’s lips, dark, warm, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata's knowledge: He has not just absorbed all the memories/ feelings from the others, but he also has retained them. That's why he knows things about Nagito suddenly.
> 
> Eating: Unlike my Demon Komaeda AU I decided that Demon Hinata can eat human food if he wants to. He can also cook well (RIP that Steak).
> 
> Asahina: I just really love Asahina she's one of my favourite DR1 girls. I had to add her in.
> 
> Mioda: Somehow I can see Mioda being a waitress. Plus I already wrote Akane as a waitress way back in my reincarnation AU so I wanted to shake things up.
> 
> Time magic: It's not so much stopping time but rather shifting the flow and the speed. Hinata can't do it long.


End file.
